<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Food by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008179">Comfort Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo'>RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Food, Homesickness, M/M, The ship is really subtle, this is mostly about Johan being homesick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another way that Johan has found familiarity here that he didn't even think was possible.</p><p>A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based on <a href="https://risualto.tumblr.com/post/635457242331824128/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story">this prompt list</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/gifts">Lumeha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr.</p><p>TIL while researching this fic that the fundamentals of Scandinavian and Japanese food culture are actually really similar!  Not identical, of course, but a couple of the main principles are close, like focusing on high carbs and relying on seafood as protein.  Both also focus more on the natural flavors of foods than enhancing (or overwhelming, depending on your point of view) them with spices, and seasonal variety is super, super important due to the land not being all that forthcoming.</p><p>…Anyway, I think I just put more thought into this tiny story than the writing team for GX ever put into their pacing, but shhhh.  Just.  Shhh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you serious?” Johan asked, green eyes wide in shock as he stared at the food on the table between him and his newfound best friend.  Ruby almost <em>immediately</em> leapt from his shoulders, pacing curiously and excitedly around the small dish that Juudai had placed there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was only when Juudai’s brow furrowed and he asked, “What, is it too weird?  Ruby seems to think it’s okay…” that Johan realized his expression could be mistaken for the <em>upset</em> kind of shock, and he shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, no!” he rushed to say, reaching out to pick up one of the fried shrimp and placing it in his mouth.  The flavors were subtle, still different from the way he remembered his mother and the kind old woman down the street making <em>skagen</em> when he was younger, but the breading was light and the shrimp was fresh, and… “It kind of tastes like home, actually.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>